Naruto:Hated son of Artemis
by Shadow Merit
Summary: Naruto finds out Kushina isn't his real mother so he sets out a jorney in the world of PJO facing monsters,looking for his mother and having fun on the way
1. chapter 1

**_Yo 1st crossover pretty confident in myself but I do accept the fact that I have many mistakes like grammar also English isn't my Native language so yeah also I don't like how when Naruto is another world like Bleach, PJO or any other world is instanly the main character I mean come on guys_**

 ** _Disclaimar:I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.They have their respective owners_**

 ** _Also I'm this is my first crossover but expect atleast 10-15 reviews and 10-15 favs but 18-23 follows until I hit atleast one of those goals no update..well unless I'm in a good mood_**

 ** _Summar_** ** _:After out about his real mother,He sets out a jorney to find her, But when he sees her,She hates him._**

Naruto sighed the hundred time that day,He was currently refreshing his mind about Space-Time Ninjutsu,After all he couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

Naruto knew he was strong very strong,Actually so strong the only person who could actually stand up to him was Sasuke,But in all honesty he still beat Sasuke.

He had long let the Bijuu go,But somehow Kurama decided to stay within Naruto as they had formed a great bond.

Back to the topic.You may be wondering why Naruto was studying Space-Time Ninjutsu,It was due to the the incident that happened month ago.

 _{Flashback}_

 _Naruto right now had archieved one of his greatest goals,To be aknoledged by everyone in the village,But he got more than he could ask for,He right now was known Nation wide,Second man to get a Flee On Sight bounty,After his father of course._

 _But that included some horrible demons,Horrible demons known as fangirls._

 _"Ahh will you guys leave me alone."screamed our one and not so only hero_

 _"But don't you want to see what I've got for you Uzumaki-sama?"asked demon fangirl 1_

 _"If this us how Sakura acted in the younger days,Then this definetly lowers my opinion on her"thought Naruto making sure to put more speed on his movement."You know if they took this speed and used it on actual Shinobi training instead of me then Konoha could have some really good Shinobi's going by"_

 _Naruto after losing the horrid fangirls continued on his walk to the Hokage office._

 _"One of these days I'll be inside there watching my village, And visiting other countries as Hokage-sama, Not Naruto-sama"fantasized Naruto not realising he was infront of the door, and well he bumped or in better words smashed against the door.After that escapade decided to bettet yet barge in without knocking._

 _"Tsunade-baa-chan how you doing?"asked Naruto instictively dodging the fist mearnt for his face._

 _"Will you shut brat, And how many times have I told you STOP CALLING ME THAT"said/shouted Tsunade._

 _"If I remember correctly its 132 times"answered Naruto,Innocently unaware of the slowly getting angry Tsunade._

 _"THATS IT BRAT YOU'RE GETTING IT NOW"shouted Tsunade furiously,Aaand started beating Naruto into a pulp.But what she didn't know was that Naruto's blood while beating him got on the Yondaime picture, That was on the wall inbetween Hiruzen's and Tsunade's pictures._

 _After healing him Tsunade got on her seat_ _waiting for him to get up and say what he came here for._

 _"Uhmm Obaa-chan is that suppose to happen?"asked Naruto,Pointing at the Yondaime's picture open and revealing dusty scrolls._ _Tsunade didn't answer favouring to walk to the scrolls instead.She took one of the scrolls and read the label, ' **Do Not take this if you're not Naruto Uzumaki**.' it read.Deciding to give it to the rightful owner instead,After all she wasn't one to take what didn't belong to her._

 _When Naruto saw the label he was fairly suprised.I mean its not everyday you see something specially made for you,especially by dead family members._ _"You can go read that scoll elsewhere"said Tsunade "After all it could be something sad,And I don't want you sobbing on my office understood_ ".

 _"Okay,Fine Tsunade-Baa-chan"said Naruto quickly escaping through the window,Not wanting to be caught up in her fury._ _After running through the street,Naruto made it to the end of the village,Where Clan houses were built.After running some more Naruto made it to a **House** better words Mansion.Getting to the gate,Naruto bit his right thumb bleeding slightly before swiping the gate lock with that bleeding finger.The gates opened,Naruto quickly ran in and did the same to the door before entering,After all one could never be sure of criminals_.

 _Naruto was sitting on his couch reading the scrolls.What he just found out shocked him to no end,After all finding out that your mother isn't actually your mother,But your mother is a Goddess in another dimension did wonders.It turns out that while messing with the Hiraishin his father ended up in another dimension,Met the goddess,Had a one night stand with her,And finally found a way back,But the most weirdest was him being carried by the wind to his fathers doorstep._

 _"Well its official I'm going to my goddess mom's world,Finding her,Finding out why she didn't come for me and have some fun on the way."thought Naruto outloud "Though I need to study seals to find out how to travel dimensions"_

 _{Flashback End}_

Naruto put the finishing touches on his dimensional travelling seal.After finishing the seal all he needed now was to push chakra in and he would be travelling worlds.But first he would need to say goodbye to his friends.

Sakura was furious,Why you ask,Well she had been looking for Naruto all day.When she saw him here in the middle of the forest,She lost it.

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU'VE BEEN HERE ALL DAY WHILE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU BAKA"shouted Sakura angrily

"Eh"was all Naruto said,Before falling.What he didn't know was that he was falling on his seal and while trying to break his fall by applying chakra,He was actually activating his seal.

 ** _PJO World_**

When Naruto arrived in this world he arrived in a beach at night time and it seemed like it was raining heavy.He looked around and saw cabins deciding to enter one of them for shelter.

"Uhmm I don't know who you guys are,but can I chill with you for the night,Its storming heavy outside here."said Naruto to Percy and Sally Jackson who were currently inside the cabin.

"Okay."answered Sally not seing a reason to not trust this young man,He seemed trustable.

Naruto after the response quickly entered not wanting to get himself further wet.

"So why were you outside on the storm?"asked Percy fairly curious about why a young man such as himself would be outside in a storm so heavy.

"Well you wouldn't believe it...

 ** _Don't know if this is actually considered a cliffhanger but meh also if you see any mistake even if its little inform me please also please review I beg also I update once a week if you don't think I can handle 3 stories then you wrong review people review_**

 ** _Mevói_**


	2. Chapter:2

**_Kay I'm in a really really good mood.See I'm also a rapper me and my friends,We were asked to peform to celebrate Youth day,Also I come from The Republic Of South Africa,The country that has 11 languages,don't believe,You welcome to GOOGLE it._**

 ** _Also the reason I write fanfictions is to express my ideas not yours so don't come to me and say how I should have made my story I'm extremely angry bout that review so please get a life and leave mine alone._**

 ** _Also thankful for the reviews but this time I want atleast 20 reviews before I update whether you are a guest or not I don't care RR meant for Read Review not Read Relax I want reviews people also if you come from RSA also inform me._**

 ** _Disclaimar:I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians for that matter if I did I'd be swimming in money right now._**

"Well you wouldn't believe me".But Naruto didn't get to finish as the door was smashed by a Grover Underwood,One of Percies classmates.Even though he see too old for such a low grade.

"Percy we gotta get you to Camp Half Blood NOW!".screamed Grover not caring if he just broke down their door.

"You going to Camp Half Blood too? Thats where I'm going,I just needed to wait out the storm raging outside here".Exclaimed Naruto suprised the boy with black hair,sea green eyes was also a half blood,But that did explain the smell of the sea coming from the boy ** _. {Artemis's son DUH!}_**

"You're also a half blood"? - _Naruto nods-_ "Things just got more complicated around".Said Grover in a far away voice.

"Are you sure his suppose to go now to Camp,Can't he stay a little longer please for my sake".begged Sally in a pleading tone.

"Under normal situations he might,But this is just too big he needs to accept his destiny,His fate".pleaded Grover to Sally trying to make her understand why Percy is needed.

"Fine,Percy we've got to go NOW".shouted Sally rushing to pick up her things.

What,How,Why?.asked Percy totally confused about whats happening.One minute this blond haired,blue eyed boy comes in,Grover bursts in with _donkey_ _legs_ ,But his mom doesn't seem all that suprised,Which further confused him.

"Come on Placy no time to think.We got an emergency to attend to".said Naruto picking up Percy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.Running around as if he were in panic.

"My name is not Placy its Percy you blond haired idiot".screamed Percy,As he had to suffer being spun around mercilessly.

"Fine Pretty boy now ONWARDS TO HALF BLOOD HILL MATES."screamed Naruto,Acting like a toddler child,As usual.After all,All shinobi had to have a unusual _hobby_ to survive not being insane.

Sally led the way to the car quickly getting in.Percy,Naruto and Grover joined in.Naruto getting the front seat next to Sally.

"So Grover whats with the _donkey legs_?"asked Percy trying to strike up a conversation,After who liked a sulky mood...well emos maybe do.

"First of all its _goat legs_ not _donkey legs_.Seriously you're so uninformed Percy.What do you really do at school while we're all learning?"asked Grover as if he were a teacher asking a student. _"Ohh no I'm starting to sound like Annabeth"._ thought Grover.

"Your school teaches children how to tell the difference between a friemd with goat legs and a friend with donkey legs".asked Naruto honestly.If thats what the taught then he sure,He didn't even want to set foot on their school grounds.

Grover didn't have time to answer as Sally had to dodge a bulky shadowered figure on the road,Resulting in them hitting a trashbin on the side of the road.Which well destroyed the car.

"This is why we shinobi prefer running over being lifted by slaves.But I'm still confused how does this piece of metal,Which I totally think is a waste of good metal,Really work?"asked Naruto honestly.This world seemed to **drive** him crazy.

"Well since I'm no engineer,Can I totally skip that qustion".asked Percy annoyed by Naruto's constant qustions,Seriously did this guy come the dark age,He was so uneducated even by simple stuff a baby knows by know.Stuff that even a animal knows.Yet he a **pefectly human** teenager knows nothing about.

After his short speech he had to dodge a bulky figure,Shotly after they made it out of the car.He was totally shocked by his reflexes,He never fought enough to develop these kind of reflexes.This was short of a miracle for him.

"Wow a fight just after I got here.Maybe I am a trouble magnet after all...But meh lets FIGHT."and with that battle cry,Naruto ran for the crazy bull-man's back a name he just made up.As he dropped on the bull-man's back,He couldn't pefectly hold on due to the constant bumbing it made when running.But chakra fixed that up pretty good.He tried taking out a kunai...Only to find out he had none,After all,The war was over and he was looking to restocking his weapon set _after_ he said goodbye to his friends.But as fate had it or **fates** had it Sakura just had to arrive and cause that _mistake_.

"Shit I've got no kunai"exclaimed Naruto forming a **_rasengan_** in his right hand and pushing it against the bull-man's back hoping to bring it down.Quickly jumping off it not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.When Naruto checked to see if he made any real damage,He saw its left arm dissapearing in gold dust.The rasengan was filled with enough chakra to take down not kill a fully grown man,But he just concluded it was because it was a monster after all.

When the bull-man smelled who caused it the missing of its left arm it charged for Naruto straight foward."You have to dodge it when its about to reach you,The Minotour can't change direction very well"shouted Sally behind Naruto trying to assist him in any way possible.

When the now named Minotour was about to reach Naruto,Naruto dodged quickly,The Minotour running past.When Naruto turned to look at the Minotour,He atleast expected to see it trying to change direction,But to his suprise it continued to trail foward.When he saw its real goal was the beatiful woman he didn't know the name too he was surely shocked,One expected a monster like that to atleast be dumber than that.

"MOM LOOK OUT."shouted Percy.When he saw his mother about to be **killed** he did what no child of Poseidon or Poseidon himself could do...He pulled water from below the earths surface quickly trapping the Minotour in a water ball.But what he really did was condense water together to be so strong that it was actually stronger than steel.Inside the ball,Percy created a spike killing the monster,Making it slowly turn to gold dust.And what was left of it was only its horns.

After that scene Percy blacked out from exhaustion.Grover who has been watching from the sides was feeling many emotions running through him but the main upstanding one was happiness,Happy that atleast this mission was a success.Last one was **a bit** disasterous.

"Well I have'nt actually introduced myself well,My name is Uzumaki Naruto a stranger you just knew"exclaimed Naruto after all,He didn't actually know their names.He just named them just as he always did to anyone he didn't know.

Grover sweat dropped.He expected the blond guy to talk about Percies peformance not introductions."Ok my name is Grover Underwood,Percies best friend."said Grover,This guy was weired,Very weired.

"Sally Jackson mother of Percy Jackson the one you seeing do this water perfomance"exclaimed Sally boasting about his son,After all which mother wouldn't...Maybe Artemis,Because she's never had a child of her own to groom and watch grow to a mature adult,She just got her huntress who she got when their are of average age,Which was toddler level of age.

"Well since I can't cross that line with you,And we don't want monsters coming after us anymore you can give this message to Percy"said Sally whispering to Grover something.After Sally was done talking,Grover's eyes widened big.

"Okay now to Half-Blood we go"said Naruto picking up Percy like a sack of potatoes over his shoulders motioning for Grover to come with him.

After crossing the barrier on the hill,Grover was overjoyed "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"said Grover in a extremely happy tone

 ** _I am finally done also I have good news and bad news so yeah_**

 ** _Good News-Every chapter from now on will be 2k long some even 3k so YEAH_**

 ** _Bad News-I'll be updating twice a week,I'm lookin for a job so I can afford a new smart phone even though I'm under aged -heh heh heh- so yeah_**

 ** _Also I don't hate Artemis well actually I do...But I'll be fair in this story.You may notice that Percy is a bit more powerful I believe as a demigod he should,I mean Thalia is even stronger than him and I don't like it so yeah_**

 ** _Naruto's rasengan not having desired effects-Its because this is a monster we talking about here not human even though Shinobi can peform supernatural feats there are still human so yeah_**

 ** _I love reviews-I like favs and follows but still want them so yeah_**

 ** _Still dodn't know what it means but..._**

 ** _Mevói_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys I'd like to explain something I think I forgot.**

 **One:When Naruto activated the seal a half and a quarter of his chakra was sucked in thus leaving him at a quarter of his maximum chakra.**

 **Two:The Minotour is a MONSTER with HARDENED skin, so yeah.**

 **Three:Naruto is in PJO world. So he won't always be the main character.**

 **Four:I'll be creating my own arcs when he's not on the usual ones cause it'll change the whole PJO world if he's in every arc, so yeah**.

 **Disclamair: I obviously don't own Nar** **uto or PJO.If you think I do then get a mental check, please.**

 _ **Mindscape**_

 _THE POWERS THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE STORY ARE_ **tenzo112** _'S IDEAS, SO YEAH._

"SAY WHAT!"

" **Yes you heard me. You only have a quarter of your full reserves' and there'll probabably never refill. Now get out of my face, annoying hairless monkey."** Replied Kyuubi. Mumbling the last part to himself.

"Arggh, can't you do something about it. I mean you are the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune."Said Naruto.

" **Flattery won't bring back your chakra Naruto. You should make the best of the situation. I mean look at the bright side, you have better control of your chakra now."** Replied Kyuubi, trying to reason with the former child of prophecy.

"I guess you're right, but this means I have to limit all my techniques."

" **Yes. Now get out of here, you annoy me.** "Stated Kyuubi.

 _"I thought we had an agreement with this guy. But then again, Kyuubi will be Kyuubi._ "Thought Naruto.

" **Remember Naruto, No over summoning of clones."**

"Fine."

After that statement Naruto slowly faded and dissapeared from the mindscape.

 ** _Land of the awake._**

- _Yawn-_

With a yawn Naruto slowly woke up in the Hermers cabin. Naruto then turned his head and looked around, and found nobody was present. _"They must have went out to train.Why someone would train when their in a safe heaven, I would never know, but then again maybe they train for missions.Grover didn't fill me up that much."_

 _"After the talk with Kuruma I guess training would'nt be such a bad idea. Now if only I knew where to train. I don't think there have trainining grounds here.But I should take a tour around maybe I could find something."_ Thought Naruto

After the short thoughts Naruto woke up from his sleeping bag, still fully dressed. He didn't bother to take of his clothing the previous day because Grover told him this was a cabin full of thieves.After all he may be a shinobi trained to steal, but this cabin was full of people who stealing was in their blood stream.

He walked out of the cabin and simply couldn't process everything he was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirt with the words CampHalf-Blood were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless he was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. There was a blond-haired girl. The man facing him was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Tsunade's poker hame parties, she'd hold at her house.

Naruto then approached the two seated man. Well as seated as a person in a wheelchair could be.

"Hi, my name is Naruto, whats yours."Stated Naruto facing Annabeth.

"Mr. D."said Dionysus.

"Sorry to tell you, but I wasn't talking to you sir."replied Naruto.

"I'm aware. But I just gave you my name so you just don't have to ask."Lied Dionysus.

"I'm Annabeth."Annabeth replied to his ealier statement. Totally pretending she didn't hear the new member and Mr' D's 'argument'.

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask about the training grounds."said Naruto.

"What about the training grounds."stated Dionysus.

"Well, where are there?"asked Naruto. Seriously the man seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

"In the woods, thats the training grounds."Answered Dionysus.

"Thanks."Naruto took off in a sprint towards the woods, shotly after stating his graditudes.

"You were suprisingly quet Chiron."Said the wine god.

"Yes. But that boy seems strangley familiar."Stated Chiron.

"Yes he does Chiron."Said Dionysus.

 ** _In the woods._**

 _"Mmmh. I know I'm at the quarter of my reserves but I don't know how much is a quarter exactly."_ Thought Naruto.

Deciding to check the amount of reserves he had, Naruto then dug dipper and dipper unto his reserves till he found out...He had none. Only high genin which is around about a rasengan and a clone.Refusing to aknowledge such low reserves, Naruto dug dipper and dipper, till he drawed some of Kurama's chakra. Which leaded to him going one-tailed mode. Naruto then quickly deactivated one-tailed and sat at the base of a big grape tree and stared at the sky asleep.

 ** _Dream-World_**

" _Hello Naruto."Said a Six foot tall man, with bright sun-kissed blond hair, sapphire blue eyes. Said man wearing Cargo olive shorts, All blue sandals, and a short sleeved T-shirt with the upper part being red and the lower being orange, with sleeves being red._

 _"Hi, who're you, and how do you know my name._ _"asked a confused Naruto._

 _"Well my name is Apollo greek god of the sun, And why wouldn't I know the name of my_ _nephew."_

 _"Your nephew? Wait are you Artemis's brother! As in the one the one and only sun god in the greek gods."_

 _"Yep. You got it right."_

 _"So what are you doing in my dream uncle."_

 _"Well I noticed your saddened form, and as your uncle I could'nt bare to watch so whts troubling ya?"Asked Apollo._

 _"Well. My chakra is low, too low, and the fact that its not going to refill gieves ne no hope."_

 _"How about I give you new powers to replace your chakra loss?"Asked Apollo._

 _"Sure. Anything is good at this point."replied Naruto._

 _"So the powers will be solar energy, basically granting you the power to will and bend fire. Also I'll give you knowldge of the five basic technques so you're not completely defenseless. After that you can invent your own techniques."Apollo explained._

 _"Sweet! So how do I activate it?"Asked Naruto._

 _"That'll come with the knowldge of the techniques I'm gonna give ya."Answered Apollo."Also before I forget I'll claim you so you don't have to bunk with Hermer's kids."_

 _"Why can't mom claim me herself?"Asked Naruto._

 _"Its because... well... she kinda hates ya."replied Apollo._

 _"Why?"Asked Naruto confused about why she'd hate him._

 _"Well I'm still not sure myself, she doesn't reveal that much."Answered Apollo._

 _"Its fine. What you're doing is enough uncle."_ _"Well time to say goodbye my dear nephew, see ya later."Apollo shotly after the statement started fading and eventually he dissapeared._ ** _Living world._**

When Naruto woke up it was evening already and did I mention he woke up with a massive head splitting headache from the information from his uncle.

As he was about to get up try out his new techniques, he was interrupted by a bush rustling making him turn around at neck-breaking speed, to look at the source of the noise. Only to find out it was the girl earlier, Annabeth.

"You missed breakfast, lunch. Noway you're missing supper!"shouted Annabeth.Annabeth then walked over to Naruto snatched his hand and dragged him all the way out of the forest and straigh to eating place.

After being released from Annabeth's grip Naruto then walked approched the Hermers table and managed to take the empty sit near Luke, the cabin counsellor.

Naruto sat down and waited for the waiter or waitress to come and take orders.After waiting for two minutes Naruto took notice of the nature looking girl coming towards him.To his suprise and shock all he received was a empty plate and a equally empty glass.Naruto then looked to see if Luke got the same stuff he did, and to his shock he did, but shotly after he got his plate Naruto saw looking at the plate and started saying something' and then there was food in the plate.He then repeated the actions to the glass and it was also filled.

"How did you do that?"Asked Naruto to Luke.

"Do what?"

"The thing where you talked and then was food on the plate and there was juice in the glass."replied Naruto.

"Ohhh. You must be the new guy huh. Well all you have to do is say what kind meal and say what kind of drink you want, and it'll apear."said Luke addressing Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto then stared at the plate and muttured "Ramen." But nothing happened.

"Its not working."Naruto whined hungrily.

"Then try something like cheese burgers, Hawaii pizzas and it'll apear."Stated Luke.

Again looking at the plate Naruto muttered, "Hawaii flavoured pizza."Then pizza apeared.Naruto truthfully didn't know what pizza was but it was worth a try.Naruto then looked at the glass and muttered, "Orange juice." And it appeared but as he was about to take a bite, he heard everyone gasp. Looking up from his plate, Naruto saw everyone was looking at him, above his head to be exact. Naruto tirned his head to to witness what was making people gasp, and saw the symbol of Apollo greek god of the Sun, hovering above his head.

 ** _Long time no update eh. I'm sorry I had problems with my phone for maybe 4 months, still not sure._**

 ** _All the solar energy thingy belongs to 'tenzo112'._**

 ** _Also guys please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.I would like to say thanks for all the positive reviews you gave me thanks guys._**

 ** _MEVOI OR MEB_** ** _OI._**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I've decided to update.Now I'd like to explain something, again.

Now this is a fanfiction, which means the way the story goes depends on the author. Soo I don't follow canon. My Naruto story ended on Naruto: Shippuden. Which is at the end of the Forth Shinobi war. Now since this is a fanfiction things didn't go as canon. I'll explain in, maybe chapter 10 what happened. Also according to me he has bijuu level reserves, so a half is jonin, and a half of jonin is genin. So yeah.

Also to the guest that said the previous chapter was horrible, FUCK YOU, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT PEOPLE WHO A'INT MAN ENOUGH TO FLAME WITH THEIR USERNAMES.

Also to the guest that said my chapters are short and they feel rushed, well... I understand, and I'll try and make it more longer.

Guys please read DatXeno91's stories. I promise there're more awesome than my own. Please read his stories, and review.

Me and Zanark Sathanus will working together on this story.

This chapter was written by me, but the credit for OC's and some ideas that may appear in the following chapter are Zanark's ideas.

To those who felt I nerfed Naruto too much. Then prepare to have your opinions swayed, as you read this chapter.

 _Previously on Naruto:Hated son of Artemis._

 _Again looking at the plate Naruto muttered, "Hawaii flavoured pizza."Then pizza apeared.Naruto truthfully didn't know what pizza was but it was worth a try.Naruto then looked at the glass and muttered, "Orange juice." And it appeared but as he was about to take a bite, he heard everyone gasp. Looking up from his plate, Naruto saw everyone was looking at him, above his head to be exact. Naruto tilted his head up to witness what was making people gasp, and stared in amazement, as he saw the symbol of Apollo greek god of the Sun, hovering above his head._

 ** _Now._**

But just as they were recovering from their shock, another two symbols apeared, thus enlighting another gasp from the campers, but this time he gasped along with them at what he saw. There above his head now floated two other symbols. The symbols of Hestia, the greek goddess of the hearth. The other symbol being that of Hephaestus, the greek god of volcanos, fire, and the forge.

"Everyone welcome... Whats your name?!"Asked Dionysus.

"Naruto Uzumaki."Answered Naruto.

"Okay. Now everyone welcome Naruko Urumaki! He's the son of Apollo, grandson of Hestia, and nephew to Hephaestus. Treat him well or whatever!"Dionysus shouted outloud.

"Its Naruto Uzumaki, not Naruko Urumaki Mr. D."Chiron whispered to Dionysus.

"Whatever."Said Mr. D. "Also its time for the burnt offerings."

After the announcement, and everyone getting over their shock, campers got up from their seats and walked over to the fire place, and took a piece of their food, threw it to the blazing fire while mumbling something Naruto couldn't make out.

"Uhmm, Luke whats everyone doing?"Asked Naruto addressing Luke.

"Giving out offerings to their parental deities, apparently gods love the scent of burnt food. And the mumbling part is when demigods have a message to relay to their choosen deities."Luke answered to Naruto's qustion.

After the explanation it was Naruto's turn to give out his offerings.Naruto then took out a slice of pizza in his extra large Hawaii flavoured pizza, and threw it to the fire. While mumbling something Luke couldn't make out. After that scene was done Naruto and the rest of the campers went back to their seats.

"Mmmh, you must be very good in fire if you're related to so many fire elemented divines."Said Luke. Striking a conversation with his fellow blond haired demi-god.

"Don't know. Have'nt really tried it."Answered Naruto to Luke.

After the short stament, Naruto took the last bite out of his Hawaii flavoured pizza, and gobbled down his orange juice. After that he got out of his seat and took two steps to the door before he saw someone standing in his path. Tilting his head to take a good look at that someone, Naruto had to say this was the most amazing sight he had ever laid eyes upon.

It was a redhead girl. She wore the usual bright orange T-shirt, with CampHalf-Blood in bold letters.It was cut right above the stomach regions, doing nothing to conceal her busty cleavage, if he had to guess there were D-cup. He saw that she had red skinny jeans, accompanied by blood red running shoes. Tilting his head to look at the face of the demi-goddess infront of him. He noticed she had red lipstick, orange cross shaped earings, light skin tone, absolutely no pimples or blemishes on the face. She had blood red hair that was reached to her huge bums. She had red eyes that potrayed no emotions at all.

"My face is up here."The demi-goddess stated in a cold voice. Apparently the old pervert left a much more larger impression than he thought.

"Uhh. Sorry, so whats your name?"Asked Naruto, addressing to the red-haired demi-goddess infront of him.

"Hakuei."

"So, no last name?"Asked Naruto.

"Yuuto, my last name is Yuuto."Answered Hakuei in the same cold tone.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto introduced himself to Hakuei.

"To be related to so many deities you must be powerful. I challenge you to a spar."Said Hakuei, in a low cold tone.

"Uhmm. I would love to, but I have'nt really got the hang of my powers, maybe later. By the way I don't know who's your divine parent, but you know mine."Said Naruto, curious about the girls parental deity.

"Ares."Answered Hakuei. "Train, and train hard, I'm looking foward to our match Uzumaki."

"Me too Hakuei-chan."Replied Naruto.

Hakuei never heared the last sentence as she turned around, back facing him. Thus giving Naruto the chance to look at her bums. After the view Naruto thought it was time he caught some Z's.

Naruto then headed to the door and made his way out of the food court. Destination in mind was the Hermers cabin to take his belongings, to move to the Apollo cabin. On his way to the Hermers cabin, Naruto had time to think. Think about why Hestia and Hephaestus had claimed him, think about a way to replace his missing chakra. And to think about that cute girl Hakuei. And just as he finished his thoughts he noticed he had reached the Hermers cabin, and made his way in. After getting in Naruto went to fetch his stuff in his hiding spot, after all this cabin was full of thieves.

Naruto then made his way out of the Hermers cabin and into the road of CampHalf-Blood. He made his way to the Apollo cabin and noticed it didn't have the golden glow it usually had during daylight, instead the cabin next to it, his mother's cabin now had a silver shining glow. After the view, Naruto made his way unto Apollo's cabin and secured his stuff at the corner of the huge cabin. Naruto then took off his clothing and rolled into his a random bed, and succumbed to sweet slumber.

 ** _Tommorow_** ( _The day Percy wakes up.)_

- _Y_ _awn-_

 _"I think its time I trained my fire element."_ Thought Naruto. Naruto woke up and stretched his stiff joints. After straightning his body, Naruto stratched through his bag, only to find a stranglely shaped tool **_(gun)_** , He then put it back in the bag then made his way to the showers, along the way dodging people who were in the way. He arrived there and took a right turn to the boys showers.

 ** _30 min later_**

After finishing with the shower and all dressed up in the common Half-Blood bright orange T-shirt, and blue beach shorts and orange flip-flops. Naruto then made his way to the forest carrying his **_(gun)_** with him.

 ** _Forest._**

 _"Okay. Uncle said he'll implant the knowledge in my head, so-"_ He didn't get to finish as he was hit by a head splitting headache. After the headache he found out he had gained knowledge on five different techniques regarding the fire element and regarding to the oddly shaped tool. It turned out he had unlimited Solar energy as long as the sun shined. But in the night or in bad weather, its limited to Kage level.

 **Solar release: Gunshot.**

Gunshot is a technique that generates solar bullets that can be shot through a gun or fingertips, but if through finger tips it can waste solar energy. It can travel at speed that can break the sound barrier.

 ** _Effects:_** The technique can burn the victim from the inside-out.

 **Solar release: Sun breaker.**

Allows the user to turn into fire.

 ** _Effects:_** Takes alot of concentration and energy. But with training can reduce the amount of concentration.

 **Solar release: Fire clone.** Allows the user to create fire clones when destroyed burst into fire.

 ** _Effects_** The user has to break his strength equally through his clones.

 **Solar release: Heat wave.** Allows the user to harness solar energy within and release it in a burst of heat wave. It can be concentranted on a certain thing.

 ** _Effects:_** The victim feels as if they were cooked alive, and there are. Only difference is its not physical, just emotionally painful.

 **Solar energy: Sun god above.** Allows the user to put up a miniture sun in the sky thus blindind the people around the user. It can also be hurled at an opponent.

 ** _Effects:_** It can temporary blind the opponent. The time limit depends on the amount of solar energy put into it.

With all of that knowledge now in his head, all he had to do now was practice the techniques and master them before creating new ones.

 ** _Halfway through the day._**

It was halfway through the day and Naruto was now tired and full of bruises and cuts. He was sitting ontop of a large tree of grapes yet again, except this time he wasn't asleep. But was panting heavily, while his two shadow clones were in battle with one another, moving at speed that left a sonic boom in its awake, evidence of the sound barrier being broken multiple times, over and over again.

Naruto then picked himself up and stretched a little before he called back both of his clones.

"Listen guys I'm going to be challenging one of you guys to a spar to test out my new powers." Said Naruto to his shadow clones.

"Alright boss. I'll accept your challenge."Exclaimed the clone to the left.

 ** _(A/N: GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST REAL FIGHT SCENE)_**

Naruto nodded and went into his stance and waited for the clone to do the same. Once the clone got into its stance. He rushed at it with fists coated in fire, speed rivaling that of Rock Lee without his weights on. Naruto went for a jab to the head, but the clone tilted his head to the left to dodge the blow. Clone Naruto then went for a blow to the ribs, and since Naruto still had the momentum of the punch, he couldn't block nor dodge the blow, resulting in him being sent skidding back and breaking a bunch of trees in the process, then finally on a huge tree.

Naruto got up from the tree and stared at his clone for a moment before drawing his gun, aiming his gun at the clone, and muttering " **Solar release: Multiple gunshot.** During his and clone's training, he found out that he could use multiple gunshot, which in an esence is gunshot but just in multiple shots. And due to him being a son of Artemis he never missed. The shots travelled through the air at sound barrier breaking speed. And hit the clone in the arm, causing it to dissolve in fire. See, Naruto tried mixing up his shadow clone with his fire clone, and this is what he got. A indestructable clone, where if a bofy part was hit, it'll dissolve in fire and regrow in fire. And regrowing in fire it did.

After the arm grew back, Clone Naruto then concentrated, and shouted, **"Solar release: Heat wave!"** The blast of a heat wave headed towards Naruto at high speed, but Naruto jumped to the open skies for proctection. Only to hear Clone Naruto shout, **Solar release: Sun god above**!"

When Naruto heared the cry of the technique, his first action was to close his eyes. But as he was about to land from the jump, he felt high temperature fire nearing him, and his first move of action was to perfom **Solar release: Sun breaker.** Which resulted in him breaking up into fire, and the area behind him being set in blazing glory. Naruto then travelled through the air in what he liked to call his fire form. After getting close to the clone, Naruto then appeared ontop of it, his body blazing with fire. **Solar release: Falling star.** Naruto then crashed into the clone, totally destroying it. Falling star was a technique he thought of on the spot.

Naruto was left panting from loss of energy, after using the technique. He then waited for Kurama to heal his wounds. "Yo boss, what can I do for you?"Asked the other clone.

"Ohh, you still here. I thought you despeled during the fight. But if you're here... Naruto then made another Hokage Bunshin... You can train with him."Said Naruto his clone.

"Sure boss." The clone then mock saluted Naruto.

After Kurama was done healing his cuts and bruises, Naruto then made his way out of the forest, and since he wanted to take a leak, he walked over to the bathrooms. And just as he was about to enter the bathrooms, he had to jump up to the skies to prevent himself from being washed by the gigantic wave of water, and then land ontop of the water, standing.

"You're so dead new boy, D.E.A.D. Dead!"Shouted Clarrise while being held back by her friends.

Naruto then produced fire from his hand and neared Clarrise. The high temperature of the water drying her clothes. Then Naruto did the same to her friends.

"Now run along."Naruto commanded to Clarrise and her friends.

Annabeth stared at Percy. He couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at him for dousing her.

'What?" Percy demanded.

"What are you thinking?"Asked Naruto confused at her for staring at Percy for so long.

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want both of you on my team for capture the flag."

Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever Percy went, campers pointed at him and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet. She showed them a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat, and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets."

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault." She looked at him skeptically, and he realized it was his fault. He made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. He may not understand how. But the toilets had responded to him. He had become one with the plumbing.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." Percy stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give him a straight answer for once. He wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at him from the bottom, so his heart skipped a beat when he noticed two teenage girls sitting cross- legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if he were a long- lost friend. He didn't know what else to do. He waved back.

"Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads," Percy repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now."

Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"Asked Percy

"I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human."

"Half-human and half-what?"

"I think you know." He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid he did. He felt a tingling in his limbs, a sensation he sometimes felt when his mom talked about hia dad.

"God," Naruto said for him.

"Half-god." Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's ... crazy."Said Percy to Amnabeth, not believing her. But some part of him wanted to believe her. If his father came back, he didn't have to endure Smelly Gabe.

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"But those are just—" He almost said myths again. Then he remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, he might be considered a myth. "But if all the kids here are half-gods—"

"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who're your divine parents"

 ** _Will Naruto tell them the truth or will he lie._**

 ** _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW._**

 ** _READ DatXeno91's stories please. PLEASE._**

 ** _Thanks Zanark Sathanus._**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry for the wait

I'm extremely busy, and the fact that I decided to hit the gym make it worse. But then again girls dig a man with a rocky body. In this chapter it will be explained how he lost his chakra. Also I think some of you may be wondering about the thing Sally whispered to Grover, but none of you has brought it up, so, fuck no. In this chapter Naruto will battle a enemy that will reveal many hidden secrets. Also I think I forgot to mention the fact that Naruto stll has his Tailed Beast Mode, or Bijuu Mode in japanese. Also he won't have sage mode, but I'll replace it with something even better than sage mode, like how I did with his chakra.

Disclaimar: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However it makes a person wonder why Kishimoto or Rick would read Fanfictions. Sure its the best online author site but why, why, why.

A/N: Can some of you maybe help me with some One Piece info. I want to write a Naruto/One Piece crossover but its been ages since I watched that show, so yeah. READ REVIEW.

 **"Demon/Monster"**

"Speech"

 **'Demon/Monster thoughts'**

'Thoughts'

(Author notes in between)

Previously:

"But those are just—" He almost said myths again. Then he remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, he might be considered a myth. "But if all the kids here are half-gods—"

"Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then who're your divine parents"

Now.

Naruto right now was thinking hard, whether he should tell them or keep it to himself, "Kurama, should I tell them?"

Kurama for his part thought he shouldn't tell them. The girl with curly blond hair looked like the type that would sell out a friend to boost her points. But then again the dark haired, green eyed boy was a emotional roller coaster, maybe it would comfort him if he knew he wasn't the only one new to this Demigod saga. But then again his wasn't trained to expect the un-expected like Naruto,

 **"I don't think you should. That would probably cause the Percy boy to break down even further"**

"Sure, thanks for the advice furball."

Sure they had a good patnership, but that was that. Patnership. They wouldn't suddenly become best buds. They had a good relationship. Some might consider it a weird relationship, but it was way better than the one trying to eat the other and the other imprisoning the other. Kurama still stayed in his mindscape but there were no bars now. And he made sure to get rid of the sewage water, now there was a lushy green forest, with of course gigantic prey for the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Apollo is my father now apparently?"Said Naruto in a confused manner. While Annabeth noticed the confused manner, she shrugged it off thinking it was because he was confused. Just like all the other new half-gods.

"Athena."Annabeth answered to Percy pride evident in her voice. As expected from a offspring of Athena.

"So, if one of your parents are gods, then the other has to be human, right?"Asked Percy unsure if he was correct or not.

"Yes. If both your parents happened to be gods then you'd be living in Mount Olympus right now with the other gods."Said Annabeth.

"Okay. I know it may seem like I'm pushing it. But who's your other parents parents? Apparently some of the famous 'humans' turned out to be demigods. So I'm really suspicious about everyone right now."Percy asked yet another qustion.

"I'd rather not talk about it."Said Annabeth in a low voice. Uncharacteristic of the young blond, as she seemed to be proud, nearly, about everything.

"Sure. I'm not gonna push it."Said Percy, "Now you... whats your name again?"

"I never gave you my name did I?"Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki's the name. Fire is my game."

 **"Where did that come from?"** Asked Kurama honestly confused. He's never, not even once, heared his host utter that catchphrase.

"Don't know, but its better than Ero-Sensei's whatever dance."Naruto answered to Kurama.

"Okay. Now you never answered my qustion. Who's your parent dude? You already know, and have met mine. But I know nothing about your mom."Percy asked again the same question.

"Uhhm. I'm really not sure."Answered Naruto, He was honestly not sure. Kushina did appear in his mindscape, and not Artemis. And on the other side how can he be Artemis's child if Kushina was the one to give birth to him. It all really made no sense, but then again he couldn't tell them that, hence his response.

"You're not sure who's your parent? I find that very hard to believe. Who doesn't know their own parents?"Annabeth, blunt as ever.

"Orphans."Percy gave the girl a simple answer. Which resulted in her losing all her bravado.

"Fine. But you'll have to answer me soon enough."Annabeth rertoted back. Not one to allow the end of the burnt stick to be on her side.

"Annabeth. Calm down. You know, violence doesn't solve anything."Said Percy trying to solve the dispute between his fellow demigods.

"Where I come from it does."Naruto decided to drop that little piece of info.

"Where do you come from, North Korea?"Annabeth asked.

"I think its best if you leave Annabeth."Said Percy, deciding it to be best if one of them left. And in this case, it was Annabeth.

"Fine."Picking herself off the lushy soft green grass, and slowly making her way to her cabin to attend to her duties. Not liking the idea, but she was a smart girl. And she knew that staying here would lead to a potential fight with her fellow blond.

"Good grief. I don't think I could stand another minute with her, without decorating her face with a blue eye of course."Said Naruto in a voice that told he actually meant what he said. "Where's North Korea anyway?"

"You mean you don't know North Korea?"Commented Percy wondering where did this live before.

"Nah, don't know any place with a name like that."

"If you don't know then why did you get angry with Annabeth?"Asked Percy.

"It just sounded offensive. And your reaction to the statement made me even more correct that it was a insult."Answered Naruto in a sheepish tone, rubbing his hand behind his head. It seemed old habits die hard.

"Yeah, genius."Said Percy in a sarcatistic voice.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it you know."Replying to Percies use of tone.

"Yeah, yeah."Percy replied picking himself off the grass and onto the old schooled roads of Half-blood camp, heading towards the food hall a.k.a mess hall. Naruto following in his foot steps.

With Naruto.

As Naruto was heading towards the mess hall he passed by the fire place. Which seemed pretty normal, unlike the other places here, well was normal except for the little girl poking the fire with a stick.

Naruto then looked at the girl, fascinated by her actions. After seconds of gazing the girl turned around and looked at him, feeling exposed. Naruto then tried to leave, till the girl turned and gave him a heart warming smile.

"Come sit, youngling."The girl said as she tapped the spot near her.

Naruto at the moment felt conflicted. The girl's energy felt familliar, yet alien. He wanted to trust her, but years as a shinobi made him weary of people showing him too much love. But on the other side the girl had him trust her, unwillingly. At last he decided to go and sit next to her, it couldn't hurt after all.

"Hi, I'm Naruto."Greeted Naruto.

"I already know your name."Replied the little girl.

"Thats creepy."Naruto comented. The response the girl gave him confused him, and creeped him out at the same time.

"You probably know me already, but I'm Hestia, goddess of the hearth."Said the now named Hestia.

"Okay, so you're my grandmother?" Receiving a nod from Hestia, Naruto continued, "So, what do I deserve the awesome visit from my grandma?"

"Well, you're going to get a quest soon enough. So I wanted to give you my flames, but you'll have to unlock my flames. You're going to have to train to successfully use my flames."Hestia instructed.

"I don't mind. I had to train to be where I am right now."Replied Naruto.

"Such a good boy. You're unlike your mother. Zeus spoilt her too much for her own good."Said Hestia. And it was the truth. Artemis was always Zeus's favourite girl, letting her do as she pleases, even going as far as letting her borrow his lightning bolt. Even Apollo, and they were actually twins, never got to even touch Zeus's lightning bolt. Yet Artemis was allowed to do as she pleases. It was favourism, but is there even favourism in the land of gods.

"My mother huh. May I ask? Why does she hate me?"Asked Naruto in a sad, low, whispering tone.

"Its not my place to tell."Replied Hestia in a equally low tone. Her face now in a sad smile. Don't get her wrong, she didn't like to see anyone like this, but it really wasn't her place to tell.

"Its okay. I understand."Said Naruto. His gloomy mood quickly fading. The thought of new powers instanly made his mood rise.

"Okay. Now the process of gifting you with these flames won't be painful at all, just warming."Hestia said as she then tapped Naruto's chest with the index and middle finger. Naruto after that action, his normally blue irises, now flashed a bright white before returning to their sky blue.

"Now run along little half-ling."Hestia said with the ever warm smile on her face.

"Thanks grandma!"Shouted Naruto as he walked in the distance heading towards the mess hall as it was getting dark and it was time for supper.

With Naruto.

As Naruto was walking towards the mess hall he heard Kurama's voice, **"Naruto someone is trying to take your chakra again!"**

"Where's that person?"Asked Naruto

 **"That's the problem. You'll have to leave camp."**

"Small price to pay for my chakra."Naruto replied to Kurama.

 **"Fine, lets leave as soon as possible. You don't want to get noticed that'll probably cause them to make a fuss about the situation. And it might lead to too many questions. Plus, the signal is gonna dissapear soon. You'll have to dispel that clone you put in the forest soon."**

"You probably right, plus I need the knowledge the clone will pass on to me. Thanks Kurama."Naruto may be not on pefect terms with Kyuubi, but that doesn't mean he can't thank him for the help.

Naruto then passed on the mental message to his two clones in the forest to dispel. And then changing direction towards South West where the signal was evident the most.

With Naruto

As soon as Naruto got out of the camp's border, he quickly went into bijuu mode and rushed to the chakra beacon. Trees became a blur as he moved at abnormal speed towards the signal.

After alot of running Naruto came to a stop, hiding behind a big apple tree. Deciding to take a peek. But what he saw amazed and frightened him at the same time. There in front of him stood a demon, ten feet tall. Pure white eyes and mouth. The monster seemed to be made out of pure blue chakra. Yet the chakra wasn't welcoming and warming, it was filled with malice and ill intent. It had sharp claws and toe nails. It also had a slim three foot long tail. All in all, it looked like him when he was in his four tail mode. Except the chakra was blue, but still held the uncontrollable, and untamable malice.

The creature turned and faced the tree he was currently hiding behind of. The demon then released a loud fearsome roar-like howl, at the apple tree he was hiding behind of. The howl took the tree off its roots and into the air, flying away, exposing him.

Once the creature caught sight of him, it immediately lunged at him. Fangs and claws bared for the world to see. Naruto stood in a firm position, waiting for the beast to reach him. Only for a silver shining arrow to fly through the air and cut the monster's blue arm. Naruto then saw the second most beatiful sight he has ever seen.

There in front of him was a girl around his age in appearence and height. She was dorned in the Hunter's usual wear. She had blond hair with silver streaks within it. The hair was tied in a pony tail that reached the waist. She had silver threatning eyes. Mouth stoned in a frown.

 _"Return Lucifer."_

A voice recited in the air, seemingly coming from all directions. After the statement the monster/demon hybrid then dissapeared in gold dust.

 _"Until we meet again, young demigods."_

"Do you have any idea what was that?" Naruto asked the silver eyed blond.

"Do not talk to me man."Was the only thing he got from the girl. In a tone filled with malice and hatred, one that Naruto was already used to.

"What did I ever do to you?"Naruto asked. This wasn't the Elemental Nations, after all. And that was before the Pain invasion.

"Men are a pathetic existence. They should be wiped off the face of earth." The girl replied with even more hatred in her voice.

Naruto for one couldn't believe her statement, didn't she know about the birds and the bees talk, "For you to be made, a man and a woman had to be together and have sex. So I'm not sure where you get your information." Answering her statement.

"You seem to be full of yourself." The girl said. "Netherless don't utter another word or I'll tear you a new one."

"Sorry but I can't-"He didn't get to finish his statement as he was was in immediate danger. A silver energy couted arrow was heading to his neck, at neck breaking speed.(2)

"What the fuck?!"Naruto shouted, as he perfomed sun breaker in a split of a second. The arrow flying harmlessly through him and splitting apart a tree, and thrusting onwards cracking the rock behind that. Naruto then found himself in a compromised position, after he re-formed, with a arrow pointed at his family jewels. Naruto was ready to release sun breaker at that very moment, till he found himself restrained by silver energy chains.

"I didn't want to reveal my move so early, but I must end this shotly." That was the only excuse he received from the girl.

 **Cliffy, I think.**

 **If you wanna flame, ya welcome, just flame with an account. I don't know how many times I've read something so stupid, I wish I flamed. If ya think my story is stupid, go ahead tell me. Just tell me the stupid part, then I know not to do it again.**

 **Thanks, Zanark Sathanus.**

 **My story a'int the best.**

 **But I take no rest.**

 **And clean up my mess.**

 **I don't wanna be left.**

 **I just wanna be right.**

 **I always update at night.**

 **But I'm still in a fight.**

 **To grab my writing might.**

 **So please open my sight.**

 **So I can realise.**

 **That writing is fun.**

 **So yes I'm done.**

 **Its a rap, by me; Shadow Merit.**

 **If you do wanna take it.**

 **Then nigga give me the credit.**

 ** _And that's to motivate you, to review._**

 ** _Peace_In._**

If you wanna take it, tell me. And also give me the credit. Its my own lyrics, so its plagiarism,- (Not sure if thats how its spelt.)-If you don't ask me first.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Chains

**Ya know, when I mentioned the chains part, I thought you'd get what I mean. I know you probably thinking 'what the fuck.' But please don't lose interest, there's a reason why I do all I do. Even when I make Naruto stumble, there's a reason. But guys, think about this, the only reasonable thing, Naruto does with his chakra, is create rasengan, and its variables. And create clones, I mean to me, the most awesome part about shinobi, is the jutsus, hence the major drain in chakra.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Monster/Bijuu"**

 **'Monster/Bijuu'**

"Technique"

 **Disclamair: I do not own Naruto, if I did own it...**

 **Previously**

 _"What the fuck?!"Naruto shouted, as he perfomed sun breaker in a split of a second. The arrow flying harmlessly through him and splitting apart a tree, and thrusting onwards cracking the rock behind that. Naruto then found himself in a compromised position, after he re-formed, with a arrow pointed at his family jewels. Naruto was ready to release sun breaker at that very moment, till he found himself restrained by silver energy chains._

 _"I didn't want to reveal my move so early, but I must end this shotly." That was the only excuse he received from the girl._

 **Now:**

Naruto was confused, and he had every right to be. He tried more than several times to break free, from the chains. Whether be using sun breaker, or coating his body in fames. It didn't help, or even make the chains bulge in the slightest. It seemed he had to use his trump card.

'Kurama, I need a pick me up.' Naruto informed his Bijuu companion.

Kurama felt insulted, and decided to voice his feelings, **"Is that what you call my chakra now?**

'Sorry, but I'm in deep shit right now. Need some chakra. Fast.'

 **"Fine. But we are not done with this conversation. My glorious chakra is not a 'pick me up.'** Kurama decided to finally let the case rest.

'Sheesh. You whine too much for a bijuu, you know.' Who knew such a 'big and badass' bijuu could whine so much.

Naruto then felt the warm chakra coursing through his chakra network. It spread out through his body, till it finally covered him whole. On the outside it gave out a orange, glowing energy, cloaking him. Four chakra tails swaying widly behind him. His pseudo bijuu mode. But strangely enough, the chains didn't bulge in the slightest. He tried thrashing around, but it didn't work. He tried everything, but couldn't get free.

'What the fuck. These have got to be the strongest chains. The only chains recorded in history, to be able to hold down a bijuu was the...' Naruto couldn't believe it, "No way."

"Don't try to free yourself. No monster have ever been able to break free from those." The girl said, in a voice full of confidence.

"What are these chains?" Better be sure first, before jumping to conclusions.

"I guess I could tell you. These were once called chakra chains. Not that you'd know of them, anyway." The girl decided to amuse him. 'Of course. I started showing signs of having them about a year ago. But he doesn't need to know that.'

"Okay, but can I have your name?" Naruto was definetly unto something.

"Maria Phoebe. Now your name." The now named Maria demanded.

"Sorry, you a'int having it, bitch." Naruto decided if he were to go out, a 'honorable death' would be fitting. And after that statement, Maria wasted no time in drawing a arrow, and pulling on the string of the bow. All that happened in a second

"Now die." Maria said, in a tone colder and voider of emotions than Sasori.

The arrow glided the air, heading straight to Naruto's forehead, but as it was about to make contact. Naruto's irises turned white, his hair slowly turned snow white as well. His skin now became pale as Orochimaru's own. White flames started coating his body, white fire wings spread out of his back. Then he broke free from the chains. Now standing tall, facing Maria. The grass was burnt to a crisp, revealing the scorched land underneath. The tempereature in the air increased, Maria found herself sweating. Naruto stood with a dazzled expression.

"Whoa!" Naruto said amazed and suprised. "This must be what Hestia was talking about. Now you annoying bitch, time to meet the flames of heaven. After that you meet the flames of hell."

Maria answered by shooting several arrows at him. Naruto dodged some of them and those that got close enough melted due to the entensity of his flames. Naruto decided he was tired on being on the defense, and lifted both his hands to the sky, in a holding motion, and shouted, "King's execution." And from his hands formed a pure white blade formed from his flames. Naruto swiped the blade down, in a beheading motion towards Maria. Maria then dodged to the left, and drew a arrow couted in silver energy. Naruto's flame blade missed and made contact with the earth below. Leaving behind a red hot scar. Naruto deciding to not let his attack go to waste, and turned his blade on the flat side, and swiped right horizontally. Forcing Maria to drop her arrow and block with a energy couted bow. After seeing that the bow provided a challenge, Naruto decided to let his attack explode in flames, scorching the grass underneath their feet, and delivering a few light burns on Maria's skin.

"Take this! Moon's glare!" Maria shouted, Her eyes flickered silver. Her blond hair changed to silver. In a split of a second she became coated in silver chakra-like energy. The trees seemed to brim with joy, the grass grew to incredible lengths. Birds started circling the air above them. A pack of large wolves appeared from the large folliage of trees. Maria then drew one arrow after another, all directed at the cloud covered moon. The clouds parted when the arrows reached them, revealing the white full moon. The moon's ray then became concentrated. The ray rushed, tearing through the skies like a laser as it went, rushing to one person... Naruto.

"Hell no! This is like Madara's meteor jutsu!" Naruto yelled in panic. 'What should I do... The only technique that can deal with this shit, that takes little time, is a bit overkill. Guess I've got no other choice, huh.'

Naruto cocked his head back and took a deep breath. And shouted, "Flame rush"! Naruto brought his head back up, and released his breath. But instead of carbon dioxide. He breathed out white flames, and as there went, there grew in size. Leaving behind a trail of destruction. The flame rush, and as its name sake, rushed to meet the moon glare. When the two attacks met, there battled for dominance, one not willing to lose to the other. The air around was filled with white flames, and silver energy, as signs of the clashing elements. The white flames, and the silver ray, failed to overpower the other. Resulting in a huge energy shockwave, that spread quickly through the grounds. The nature there never stood a chance. The land became barren of life, all except two. Maria and Naruto.

'I better not let her charge up more of her attacks again.' Deciding to follow his own advice, Naruto rushed off to meet her in hand to hand combact. When Naruto got close he dug into his shuriken pouch, and fished out twelve shukiren. Re-enforcing them with with wind chakra, Naruto then threw the miniture white fireballs at Maria. Maria didn't fail to retaliate and shot back a equal amount of energy coated arrows.

"Gotcha bitch." Naruto in a low, whispering tone of voice.

After the statement twelve audibly loud 'poofs' were heared. The results? All the shuriken turned into twelve flaming Naruto's. All Naruto's then did front flips over arrows, and when they were above Maria. They dropped with axe kicks to different parts of the body. All shouting, "Flaming lumberjacks!" All resulting in different body parts broken, and skin burnt.

Naruto then walked over to her, having to skip over a few fallen burnt trees, due to the aftermath of their technique. After walking for seconds, he covered the space between them, and now stood over them.

"H-how was I defeated by a man." Maria made sure to put as much hate as possible into the word, man. "Men are weak, selfish, traitorous, conniving parasites. They should be wiped off the face of earth."

"If you wiped out males then females wouldn't exist. You're basically insulting your own father right now." Seriously, didn't the hunt teach recruits about the sex talk. "By all means I should kill you now, but you have info that I need. It would be unwise to do so. Now tell me. How did you get the chakra chains?"

"I taught her how to use them." A voice said in the direction of a sailing arrow heading towards him. Since there was not enough time to deflect the arrow with a kunai. Nor could he catch the arrow, it flew too fast. So his only available option was to jump back.

"Let me guess, mother." Naruto said in a uncaring tone, hopefully she didn't think he would beg her.

"Do not call me mother. Your mother is Kushina." Artemis answered in barely restrained hatred.

"Okay fine. Now. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On!" Naruto asked confused and angered, he still couldn't get a grasp of the whole situation here.

"Mother, who exactly is this boy?" Maria asked her mother, just as confused as Naruto.

When Artemis faced Maria her expression softened. "He's your brother. Unfortunately." Her tone when directed to Maria, changed to motherly tone.

"My what. No way that bitch is my sister, I refuse." Naruto cried in outrage. "But then Artemis is also a bitch. So I guess its in the female genes."

"What did you call me?" Artemis asked in a tone that suggested danger, hoping to frighten him.

"Bitch." Naruto answered un-afraid. Who did she think she is anyway. After the statement, Naruto had to tilt his head to the right to avoid the sailing dagger.

"Whatever. Now I want answers. How did I get birthed by Kushina if you're my mother? Why the fuck do you hate me? Did someone other than Minato bang you? I mean I do have a sister after all." Naruto kept raging on with the qustions.

"Mother, you never told me I had a brother." Maria complained, still in pain from Naruto's technique.

"Well Naruto its all your father's fault." Artemis raised a hand with a dagger to silence him. "And before you come to his defence. You have to know what happened." Naruto was intent on knowing what happened, so he sat down and listened. "Your father came to this world because he messed a seal. Kushina was previously in my hunt. Minato arrived to my hunt, looking for care, we provided since I was hopeful men from different realms, had better morals. Alas, I was wrong. He made me fall in with him, only to play me. He impregnented me, only to impregnent Kushina next. When I learned that Kushina bore a girl, my anger rose to new heights. I was already five months into my pregnacy, and switched our children. I banished Kushina from my hunt, along with Minato."

Naruto took time to register all the info here. Kushina knew he was not her child, yet she proctected him from the Kyuubi, yet she risked her life for him. She was more of a mother than Artemis could ever be. "Wow. You're so petty. I can't believe it. You're really a spoilt brat, when things don't go your way, you want other people to suffer. I refuse to have a mother like you. You and your hunt go around killing men, because you see fit. Just because a man broke your heart, you suddenly decide all men are pure evil. J-just, just, just wow." After the long statement Naruto rised to his feet and turned around the oppisite way, determined to go back to half-blood camp. In his anger he never noticed the arrow that headed to his neck. When the arrow made contact, it pierced the soft flesh and made its way till it was visible on the other side of his neck.

"Brutal, but deserving."

 **I wanted to continue but felt I had to stop here, I know its extremely short but next chapter will be massive. I'm probably gonna start writing it now. I'm busy on a new story, strictly Naruto only, no crossover.**


End file.
